


Adventures in Angel-sitting

by Misstrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babysitter Sam, Deaged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel get transformed into a child and Sam has to play babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Angel-sitting

Dean grabbed his gun off the bed. “Are you sure you don’t want to come along, Sammy?” Sam looked up from his laptop. “Trust me Dean the last thing I want to do tonight is too see you hit on women.” Dean smiled big. “Aww but Sammy I am so amusing. “ Sam rolled his eyes. “Just go, jerk.” Dean winked at his brother. “Bitch, do me a favor and don’t tell Cas where I am if he comes.” Sam shook his head. “Ok Dean, whatever you want.” Dean opened the door. “That’s a great kind of attitude Sammy, keep it.” Sam threw his pillow at the door but missed his brother. Dean laughed, “You need better aim, bye Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes and rubbed his eyes. “If I am going to continue I need a pick me up.” Sam stood up and reached for the coffee pot, pouring himself a large cup. Sam turned back to work and jumped back slightly in surprise. On the floor was a small form, Sam search the room, looking for how it could have got in there room. Sam slowly moved towards the bed and grabs his gun. He approached the form and raised his gun preparing to shoot. “What are you?” Sam shouted. The form shifted and moved to rise and a small voice rang out. “I am an angel of the Lord.”

Sam lowered his gun as the figure stood. “Cas, what happened to you?” Castiel looked up at Sam. “I am unsure, all I remember is hearing a voice saying that I need to go back to fledgling school and then I was here in this form.” Castiel stood up and faced the door. “I cannot leave my vessel; it is as if I am locked in it.” He repositioned his large clothing. “No need to worry, I will find who is responsible and be back to normal soon.” Castiel walked forward not noticing his large tie, his legged tangled and he rushed toward the floor. Sam moved quickly, catching Castiel. “Careful, Cas I don’t think you should be going after anything in this state.”

Sam placed Castiel back on his feet. Sam held back a smile as Castiel attempted a glare. “I am an angel of the lord, Sam.” He moved towards the door again. “I can handle any being that crosses my path.” Castiel took a step forward and fell forward, Sam caught him once again. “Cas you are the size of a child, they can send you into a wall faster than you can think; just stay here I will take care of you.” Castiel frowned. “I am not really a child Sam; I do not need taking care of.” Sam smiled slightly. “Humor me; It would give me a peace of mind if you just stayed here until this wore off.” Castiel glared again. “What if it doesn’t wear off Sam, I cannot be stuck like this; it is a disgrace to my true form.” Sam smiled at the attempt of a glare. “Then we wait until Dean get back and he can trace down the big baddie for you; Cas we can help you, let us.”

Castiel look down in contemplation and sighed. “I suppose I have no choice in the matter at this point.” Sam smiled big. “That the sprit; now let’s go find you some clothes that fit.” Sam picked Castiel up and grabbed his wallet. Sam set Castiel down on the bed and called up a cab to take them to the nearest mall. “Alright, thank you we will be looking for him.” Sam hung up the phone and looked at Castiel. “They will be here in 15 minutes, I hate to say this but we may need to remove your trench coat and tie.” Castiel clutched his coat close. “No, this is my most comfortable form, I will stay in it.” Sam smiled at Castiel’s devotion. “Cas, you need something that fits; maybe we can find something that fits and look like what you have now.” Castiel frowned. “I suppose it would be better to be able to walk without tripping.” Sam ruffled his hair as a honk was heard outside. “That the cab, let’s go.” Sam rose and grabbed his coat and gun. He turned towards Castiel who now just sported his white shirt. Sam smiled and picked the small angel up, carrying him to the cab.

The cab ride was quiet, which Sam appreciated. They arrived quickly and Sam paid the cab driver while she gushed at how well behaved his nephew was. Castiel blushed at the attention while Sam just smiled big. He picked up Cas and walked into the store. Thankfully it was a Thursday morning so the establishment was rather empty. Sam set Cas down but grabbed his small hand tight. “Let’s go see if we can find something you like.” They walked around the whole store, pausing every once in a while to pick something out. Once Sam had arms full clothes they approached the dressing room. Sam waited while Castiel changed into every outfit. “Find anything yet. “Sam yelled into the stall. The door slowly opened, Castiel emerged in a grey sweatpants and a shirt with angel wings on the back. “I like this one the best. “ Sam laughed at his cuteness. “It looks great, we’ll get a couple more things just to make sure you have something if this last longer than a few days.” After a half hour they had everything they needed.

Sam paid for the clothes once again having to deal with someone gushing over Castiel cuteness. “He is the most adorable, well-behaved little boy I have ever seen.” The cashier said as she packed the many clothes into a bag. “You must be a very good father, to have such a good boy.” Sam smiled, not having the heart to correct her. “I’m not too bad, thank you.” He said grabbing Castiel hand. “Oh you are very welcome, come back any time sweeties.” She smiled big and handed Castiel a sucker. Sam moved to the exited. Castiel stared hard at the sucker. “What am I supposed to do with this Sam?” Sam laughed at the angel’s nativity. “It is candy Cas; you are supposed to eat it.” Castiel unwrapped the sucker and bit into it. “It is hard, I cannot eat it. “ Sam laughed as the entered the waiting cab. “You are supposed to lick it Cas.” Castiel looked at Sam confused but did as he was instructed. After a few licks Castiel had devoured his sucker. “That was delightful, can I have another.” Sam patted his head. “Not right now Cas.” Castiel frowned but said nothing more. They arrived back at the hotel and Sam paid the driver and thanked him.

They entered the hotel and Sam set Castiel down on the bed. “Ok, now that we got you taken care of, what do you want to do?” Castiel glanced around the room. “What is there to do?” Sam smiled. “We could watch TV or play a game.” Castiel looked intrigued. “Will we watch about the pizza man again?” Sam’s eyes widened. “I don’t think that would be appropriate right now.” Castiel frowned and looked down in disappointment. “We can play hide and seek.” Castiel looked up curiously. “What is hide and seek, does it involve some sort of battle?” Sam let out a small laugh. “Um, no Cas; you hide and I try to find you.” Castiel turned his head in confusion. “That seems like a dangerous game for children, unless you want to lose me.” Castiel looked down sadly. Sam frowned and hugged Cas. “I would never want to lose you, Cas.” Sam smiled at him. “You make life to interesting.” Castiel looked at Sam face for any sign of a lie; he saw none. “Thank you, Sam.” Cas smiled and let out a yawn. He looked confused as Sam laughed at his cuteness. “It looks like all this adventure has worn you out, how bout we take a nap; you can sleep on my stomach if you want.” Castiel thought for a second and finally smiled big. “I would like that.”

Sam lay down and allowed Castiel to climb on to his stomach. Soon Cas’ breathing evened out and he fell into a deep sleep. Sam smiled down at the angel and kissed his head. “Sleep well, Cas.” Sam said dozing off. 


End file.
